1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling contents in an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for playing contents on the basis of a user input scheme in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies continue to develop, mobile electronic devices have evolved into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services using data communication services as well as voice call services. For example, mobile electronic devices may provide various services such as broadcast services, wireless internet services, camera services, and music playback services.
Users of mobile electronic devices are increasingly demanding that their mobile electronic devices provide more functionality and services, such as multimedia services. For example, the mobile electronic devices may provide services using moving picture contents as a way of satisfying various needs of the users. The moving picture contents may represent synthesized picture contents of a plurality of consecutively displayed pictures or frames that are displayed in order at a predetermined interval.
When a mobile electronic device provides the service of playing moving picture contents, other functions of the mobile electronic device may be inaccessible to the user.